I'd Rather Be Free
by NewRusherBoy.ZF
Summary: Después de la muerte de Fred, Percy decidió irse otra vez. Al no poder soportar la culpa por perder a su hermano se envuelve en una relación con un novio abusivo, ¿será capaz de salir con ella? ¿su familia podrá perdonarlo? (Advertencia por: Abuso físico, psicológico y Slash).
1. I'd Rather Be Free

_**Nombre: I'd Rather Be…. Free**_

_**Personajes: Arthur Weasley, Molly Weasley, Bil Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Percy Weasley, George Weasley, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Oliver Wood, Marcus Flint, entre otros, incluyendo OC.**_

_**Advertencias: Abuso psicológico, Físico, Menciones de depresión, Suicidio y Menciones de Violación. **_

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, es completamente de la autora JotaKáRoulin. **_

_**Notas del Autor: Bueno, aquí les traigo un fanfic de una idea que ha estado rondando en mi cabeza por unos días. No tengo un beta, por si cometo fallos de redacción u ortografía, agradecería mucho los review con criticas constructivas. **_

_**Sí quieren que la historia siga, háganmelo saber. ;)**_

* * *

Era una tarde fría de diciembre, había nevada toda la noche, cubriendo la ciudad en un manto blanco que brillaba ligeramente por la escaza luz del sol trasminada por las nubes. No era uno de esos días donde te apetece salir a la calle, precisamente por la comodidad que supondría quedarse en casa con tu pareja o tu familia, bebiendo chocolate caliente y viendo un programa malo en la televisión o en su defecto, leyendo un buen libro, pero las cosas para Ginevra Molly Weasley (próximamente Potter) nunca fueron sencillas o simples.

Seis meses pasaron desde que comenzó a jugar para las Arpías, pero no hace más de una semana que su escoba se rompió por un descuido, claro, podía practicar con las escobas pertenecientes al equipo, pero no había nada como usar una para ella. Después de todo, las escobas al igual que las varitas, deben estar hechas para el mago, ¿podía usar otras? Sí, pero no era la misma comodidad.

Pegó un suspiro agitado al entrar al callejón Diagon, por supuesto, ella esperaba enfrentarse a una cantidad descomunal de gente, como siempre, pero en esta ocasión el callejón parecía estar extrañamente despejado. Había más de una docena de personas, claro, pero la calle no estaba tan congestionada así que podría avanzar con relativa facilidad.

Iba con una meta clara en la cabeza, encontrar la escoba perfecta para su puesto de cazadora. El callejón tenía un par de tiendas donde podría conseguir la escoba, así que las visitaría todas, haría la compra perfecta. Después de crecer en la madriguera sabía la importancia del ahorra, claro, ahora su familia tenía estabilidad económica, su prometido tenía una fortuna, pero eso no significa que iba a gastar todo su dinero en una escoba lujosa que terminaría rota, ella encontraría la mejor... para ella.

* * *

—Ah. —suspiró.

Había salido de la segunda tienda después de inspeccionar cada escoba, desde los modelos clásicos hasta los más recientes, pero no podía evitar darse cuenta de todos los errores, rayones e incluso los más ínfimos detalles que no la convencían. Las compras eran difíciles, especialmente cunado buscas algo especifico, es como si el objeto se volviera más claro y tu visión evolucionara a una de halcón, podías ver cosas que antes no, todo lo contrario, al amor que, según muchos, es ciego.

Habían pasado dos horas desde que llegó, las nubes parecían tornarse más oscuras, mientras el color anaranjado del cielo nublado, parecía ir tornándose en una azul oscuro, incluso comenzó a nevar otra vez, amontonando en la calle pequeños bultos blancos.

Caminó diez pasos a la siguiente tienda cuando pasó, lo vio. Una mata de cabello rojo y ondulado, un cuerpo larguirucho mucho más delgado de lo que podía recordar. Habían pasado dos años desde la última vez que se vieron, cuando terminó la segunda gran guerra mágica, y.… enterraron a Fred,

Sí, incluso después de los años, seguía siendo difícil pensar en su hermano mayor caído en la guerra, uno de los hombres más divertidos que conoció, alguien que no pensó que perdería tan pronto.

Cerró su puño con enojo al reconocer a Percy, iba caminando directamente a las chimeneas cercanas, seguramente para irse. Quería ir ahí, gritarle, reclamarle por abandonarlos por segunda vez, ahora en un momento mucho más crítico en la historia de su familia. Ya no había excusas, la falta de pruebas para creerle a Harry, la ambición o el ministerio, había sido un cabrón con ellos, yéndose sin despedirse, dejando a su familia rota aun peor.

No se dio cuenta en que momento sus pies reaccionaron otra vez o cuando se acercó lo suficiente como para tomarlo de la muñeca, lo único en lo que pudo fijarse fue la forma tan brusca en que se dio la vuelta, dejándola en completo shock.

Percival Ignatus Weasley... simplemente no parecía él. Su cara tenía un semblante demacrado, unas ojeras enormes adornadas por lo que parecía ser un hematoma morado, muy feo si podía decir, su cara afilada ahora parecía obscenamente delgada, como si no hubiera comido algo bueno por meses. Incluso ella, siendo una mujer varios centímetros más baja, parecía poder romperlo si le daba un golpe.

—Yo... Percy…— quiso decir.

Su hermano pareció alterado, como si hubiera visto a un dementor o al mismo Lord Voldemort en persona, ni siquiera dio lugar a una segunda oración cuando ya se había escabullido por la chimenea, cosa que imitó, sin saber exactamente a donde la llevaría.

* * *

Tardo un minuto en darse cuenta de donde estaba, mismo que basto para que Percy le cerrara la puerta en la cara, una bastante bonita, cosa que al menos indicaba que no vivía en una zona de mala muerte.

Nuevamente, las cosas pasaron de cero a cien en un minuto. "Menudo imbécil, ¿cómo se atreve a cerrarme la puerta en la cara?" pensó.

Los golpes que dio no fueron silenciosos, estaba segura que los vecinos podían escucharlos, pero francamente no le interesaba. Claro, sería un escandalo que la cazadora de las Arpías estuviera como una loca golpeando la puerta de su hermano, pero peores cosas habían hecho al crecer.

—Abre la maldita puerta, Percy. —amenazó.

Si ella pudiera ver a través de la pared habría notado como su hermano mayor se tensó, dejando caer la bolsa de tela llena de los ingredientes para la cena, tratando de tomar aire para calmar los temblores que se liberaron como una tormenta eléctrica en su pecho.

Giró el pomo con una lentitud exasperante, retrocediendo cuando Ginny empujó con tal fuerza que casi lo tumbó.

—Uhm...hola, ¿qué buscas, Ginevra? —habló con la voz más neutra que pudo pronunciar.

—A ti, maldito bastardo. — pronunció ella sin pensar. Estaba tan enojada, tan frustrada, habían pasado casi seis años desde la última vez que tuvo una verdadera conversación con él, antes de que se marchara de casa por los problemas con su padre, quería gritarle, pero sus pensamientos estaban hechos una revolución. —¿cómo te atreviste a abandonarnos otra vez? ¡Después de lo de Fred! Cualquiera pensaría que verlo morir te haría reflexionar, pero no... sigues siendo el mismo orgulloso, pomposo, imbécil de siempre, cerrándome la puerta en la cara como si fueras mejor que yo. — reclamó.

Ginny pudo esperar cualquier cosa, gritos, reclamos, incluso que le cerrara la puerta en la cara nuevamente, pero no estaba preparada mentalmente para ver la reacción de su hermano, un simple y sencillo, "Uh, pe-perdón", como si no tuviera nada más que decir, como si eso fuera a solucionar las cosas.

El rostro de la pelirroja se puso colorado por la ira, ¿era acaso una burla? —¿Qué quieres dec... — iba a preguntar, pero fue interrumpida por la voz de Percy, una voz más fuere, pero no firme... solo alterada.

—¡Por Dios! Mira la hora, debes irte. —murmuró. —ahora... —no dio tiempo a quejas, cerrando la puerta.

Ginny estaba tan confundida que, otra vez, no pudo hacer nada para evitar que le cerraran la puerta en la nariz.

* * *

Percy Weasley tenia miedo, estaba asustado, todo el tiempo de todas las cosas, porque sabía que un error podía provocarle problemas, no con el ministerio o su familia, no... sino con su novio, con Marcus.

Ignoró los nuevos golpes de la puerta, tomando la bolsa que estaba en el piso, con todos los ingredientes para un buen guisado de carne, ignoró la voz tortuosa de su hermana que le recordaba lo patético e inútil que era, después de provocar la muerte de su hermano, después de abandonar a su familia porque era un cobarde que no era capaz de lidiar con ellos.

Pero ahora tenía algo que hacer, a alguien que atender, un novio que lo amaba... que lo quería incluso siendo tan inútil, tan bueno para nada, que lo obligaba a castigarlo por los errores que cometía.

El sonido de la aparición lo hizo pegar un pequeño salto, tomó la verdura y se giró temblado un poco. No sabía que decir, se le había hecho tarde en el trabajo, su hermana le consumió tiempo, pero no podía poner excusas, era su trabajo tener la cena lista.

—¿Y la comida? —preguntó.

Marcus Flint, el antiguo jugador del equipo de Slytherin, se acercó a Percy con un paso firme. ¿Por qué siempre había un error? Podía entender que su novio no fuera el más listo o veloz, pero tanta inutilidad lo enfermaba.

—Mar-Marcus, yo... estaba apunto de hacer la cena.— asintió frenéticamente.

Caminó a la sala para traer su bolsa, una pequeña mariconera de cuero que usaba para ir a trabajar, sacó una botella de Whisky y se la entrego.

—Y-yo te compre esto. —murmuró, esperando que el regalo le gustara.

El otro hombre tomó la botella con cuidado, mirando la etiqueta con una sonrisa, antes de arrojarla a la pared, justo aun lado del pelirrojo que saltó por la forma en que los vidrios explotaron.

—¿De verdad cree que un regalo barato puede justificar que llegue a casa y no este mi cena? ¡Trabajo todo el día para darnos una buena vida! Lo único que espero es tener una comida caliente cuando llegó.

Percy retrocedió por los gritos, dando un sollozo de terror cuando la mano de su pareja se poso encima de su cuello, iba a replicar, pero no sabía cómo. El muro fue lo segundo que sintió, su cabeza chocando con la pared, con sus lentes cayendo al piso mientras la sangre comenzaba a escurrir.

—¡Ya! Por favor... —suplicó con un grito, pero fue respondido por un golpe en el vientre.

La paliza comenzó, como casi cada día, con golpes duros, azotes, gritos, pero en el fondo sabía que se lo merecía.

* * *

Ginny Weasley caminó por el pasillo con una expresión sombría, después de no poder hablar con su hermano, el traidor, debía volver al callejón. Fue el sonido de un vidrio explotando y gritos lo que la hicieron girar, pero después de dudarlo un poco, optó por tomar el polvo flu e irse... seguramente no era nada, después de todo, su hermano sabía cuidarse solo. ¿no?


	2. Everybody Change

_**CAPÍTULO II**_

_**Nombre: Id' Rather Be…. **__**Free**_

_**Capítulo: Everybody Changing **_

_**Personajes: Arthur Weasley, Molly Weasley, Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Percy Weasley, George Weasley, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Oliver Wood, Marcus Flint, entre otros, incluyendo OC.**_

_**Advertencias: Abuso psicológico, Físico, Menciones de depresión, Suicidio y Menciones de Violación. **_

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, es completamente de la autora JotaKáRoulin.**_

_**Notas del autor: Aquí esta el segundo capitulo que nadie pidió, jaja. Estoy intentando retratar como pienso que serían las reacciones de los hermanos Weasley, perdón si hay algo de OCC con Percy o cualquiera de los otros.**_

_**Este fanfic no busca romantizar las relaciones toxicas o la violencia. Es un tema que espero tocar con la seriedad que se debe, no tengo un beta así que agradecería cualquier corrección y comentario, eso siempre anima para seguir escribiendo. **_

_**PD: Intentaré actualizar cada fin de semana, espero poder conseguirlo. ¡Dejen sus reviews!**_

* * *

Percy conoció a Marcus en su primer año de Hogwarts, decir que eran amigos sería una mentira obvia, en realidad, nunca tuvieron un contacto real más allá de los roces propios que existían entre las casas. Sabía de su reputación como un buen jugador de quidditch, también de su competitividad al querer golpear a Oliver cuando perdían los partidos, pero ciertamente nunca reparó en él más allá de darle algunos insultos como "troglodita" o "imbécil" cuando se portaba especialmente desagradable en los partidos.

Las pocas personas de su época estudiantil que sabían de su relación parecían escépticas, para ellos era difícil creer que el prefecto perfecto saliera con un bravucón (y mal estudiante) conocido, sin embargo, pocos conocían el lado dulce de Marcus, mismo que le mostró la primera vez que se vieron en un bar del Londres muggle hacía más de un año.

Percy recordaba claramente su mirada interesada, escuchando las quejas hacia el ministerio, la vida después de la guerra e incluso consolándolo cuando le pareció necesario, también la forma en que lo tomó cuando fueron a la pista de baile o la sonrisa encantadora en su segunda cita, cuando lo llevó a uno de los restaurantes más bonitos que había visto en años.

Quizá por eso fue tan sorprendente el primer golpe, cuando regresó a casa con uno de sus conocidos del ministerio, podía entender que quizá había dado señales falsas sin querer, pero fue especialmente doloroso cuando mencionó a su familia, "sé que eres un cínico inútil, incluso tu familia te mantiene lejos por eso, pero ¿seducir a hombres frente a tu novio, no es descarado? "dijo aquella vez. No pasaron más de dos semanas de ese incidente que dejó el ministerio, Marcus se lo había ordenado, quería mantenerlo lejos de los hombres que quería robarlo... también lo hacía por su bien, ¿no era correcto mantenerlo apartado del lugar donde trabajaba su padre? De ese modo no tendría que soportar la decepción de hijo que tenía.

Sí, las cosas habían cambiado mucho desde que conoció a su novio, ahora su vida era un poco menos oscura, ¿cierto? No importaban las marcas en su piel, las lagrimas de terror que derramaba cuando Marcus estaba enojado, como saltaba cuando escuchaba la puerta de la entrada abrirse, no... porque alguien había aceptado soportar su inutilidad, había tomado la carga que era en si mismo Percy Weasley.

* * *

Comenzó su trabajo en la librería hacia ya seis meses, después de su renuncia en el ministerio era consciente que debía encontrar algo, no quería que Marcus cargara con toda la responsabilidad de mantenerlo, él ya había hecho mucho por Percy, eso lo motiva para encontrar algo.

Por supuesto, su novio lo condicionó, no podría ser un empelo que consumiera mucho tiempo, después de todo era su responsabilidad atenderlo. Él sabía que Marcus merecía eso y más, no cualquiera podría soportar su personalidad tan molesta, ni siquiera los otros Weasley lo habían hecho.

El señor Dickens era un hombre amable, le dio la oportunidad de trabajar en su librería, un pequeño local de libros mágicos y muggle ubicado en alguna parte del callejón Diagon. Percy apreciaba al hombre, incluso cuando se comportaba de manera tan torpe e inútil (dejando caer los libros tras escuchar un ruido especialmente fuerte o de caerse de un banquillo rompiendo tumbando dos tazas junto con una tetera al estar lastimado por una golpiza especialmente fuerte de Marcus (bien merecida)), nunca le había recriminado nada.

"Los libros se puede levantar y con un reparo podremos regresar las tazas a la normalidad, lo importante es que no te hiciera daño tú" había dicho de manera afable.

Sí, Anthony Dickens era un hombre amable, del tipo de persona que sede su asiento en el metro a alguien parado con apariencia cansado o te regala la última galleta con chispas de chocolate en el plato, pero no era un tonto.

El orgulloso padre de dos aurores (fallecidos en la segunda guerra mágica) y abuelo de cinco nietos que lo visitaban cuando su agenda se los permitía, había visto muchas cosas, tanto en el mundo mágico como en el muggle, sabía que algo malo le estaba pasando a Percival, algo relacionado con ese novio que una vez fue a buscarlo bastante borracho, gritando insultos denigrantes, sin embargo, tenía la prudencia necesaria para no enfrentarlo directamente.

El pelirrojo hojeó uno de los libros de la estantería, una vieja novela de amor, una mujer que se enamora de un hombre de clase alta, uno de los clásicos de la literatura muggle, por lo que entendió. Miró la portada, era antigua, pero bastante bonita, retiró suavemente el polvo, mirando las arrugas... seguramente nadie iba a comprar algo tan maltratado, pero Percy podía ver la belleza en los libros viejos.

Seguía nervioso por todo lo que pasó la tarde anterior, su hermana lo había seguido hasta su departamento, cosa que obviamente molesto a Marcus. Había intentado explicarle la razón por la que no estaba su cena lista, pero no lo escuchó, arremetió contra él con tanta fuerza que aún le dolía caminar, pero pedir permiso para faltar no era una opción, siempre fue un chico disciplinado, especialmente con el trabajo.

Pegó un pequeño brinco cuando sonó la bandeja que el señor Dickens amablemente puso sobre la mesa, había preparado un té negro, además de abrir una caja de galletas que acomodó elegantemente en la vieja bandeja de plata.

—Es hora de tomar un descanso. —llamó a Percy con una cálida sonrisa.

—Uhm, sí.

El más joven se acomodó en la pequeña mesa, estaban en una pequeña habitación para empleados, la tienda no era precisamente grande, pero en la parte trasera se encontraban dos muebles, tres sillas y en medio una vieja mesa circular de madera, además de dos grandes libreros repletos, todo dándole una apariencia agradable y clásica.

Caminó hasta la silla, su cuerpo seguía doliendo horrible, pero con los años aprendió a disimular cuando algo le molestaba, eso incluía el apartado físico. Se mordió el labio al mover la silla, la fuerza aplicada hizo que una corriente dolorosa se esparciera por su cuerpo e igual que antes, ignoró el dolor para sentarse.

—¿Cuántos terrones de azúcar, muchacho? —preguntó el anciano.

—Dos están bien.

Con unas pequeñas pinzas tomó los terrones y los dejó caer encima de la taza del muchacho, antes de poner algunos en su propia taza, llevándosela a los labios para saborear el té.

—Percy, no me gusta ser entrometido, creo que sabes eso, pero... ¿está todo bien en casa?

El tono del hombre fue suave, no parecía querer orillarlo a hablar de un tema incomodo, sin embargo, no pudo evitar atragantarse un poco con su té antes de terminar tosiendo agresivamente. Por su parte, el señor Dickens lo miró ahora con genuina preocupación.

—Yo... sí, todo está bien en casa.

—Entiendo.

Tomó suavemente una galleta sin despegar la mirada del pelirrojo. La sensación de que algo estaba mal no salió de su estómago, no quería precipitarse, ir demasiado rápido podía ser un problema para todos, no quería alejar al muchacho pues en los meses que llevaban trabajando juntos había desarrollado una preocupación genuina.

—Las ventas han ido bien esta semana, creo que sería justo darte una comisión. —mencionó el hombre de repente. —después de todo, me has ayudado mucho últimamente, recuerdo que la tienda estaba hecha un caos antes de que llegaras, eres muy talentoso, incluso sin magia lograste ordenar todos los estantes. —reconoció.

Percy miró al hombre con los ojos abiertos, pero no dijo nada. Era extraño ser elogiado, especialmente cuando sabía que esas palabras no eran ciertas, era un bueno para nada que solo causaba problemas, incluso... su hermano murió por su culpa.

—Gracias. —fue lo único que pudo responder.

—Recuerdo que mencionaste algo sobre regalarle a tu pareja una botella de vino, ¿le gusto el regalo?

Por un momento recordó la escena de la noche anterior, la botella explotando a su lado, la sensación de miedo lo invadió por el simple recuerdo de los golpes de Marcus, se tensó a tal punto que derramó un poco de té encima de la bandeja.

—Yo... lo siento. —evadió.

El hombre no pudo aguantar mucho más, mordió su labio tomando su varita, era una varita de cedro con treinta centímetros de largo y un núcleo de pelo de unicornio, la había tenido por más de cincuenta años así que fue sencillo hacer un hechizo sin decir palabra.

La cara de Percy poco a poco fue cambiando, el hechizo que oculto sus moretones había desaparecido. No supo bien que decir o por qué lo hizo, pero negó suavemente.

—Y-yo, me caí por las escaleras... ya sabe, soy muy torpe. —trató de dar excusas a preguntas que no había hecho.

Dickens no era un niño que se tragaba las mentiras tan fácilmente, pero no podía decirle nada, su ojo estaba hinchado y tenía un moretón en el ojo, además de la frente claramente magullada por los azotes.

—Iré por el botiquín.

El hombre se dirigió al sanitario de empleados, fuera de la habitación pequeña, para ir a buscar lo necesario para curar al más pequeño. Percy miró las galletas y el té que quedaron olvidados con una expresión extraña en el rostro, una voz en su cabeza le seguía repitiendo lo molesto que era para los demás, mientras otra lo incitaba a huir, usar un hechizo para aparecer en casa o correr, pero no pudo moverse.

Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que, nuevamente, se sobresalto al escuchar el ruido del hombre más grande cuando acomodó el botiquín en la mesita, levitando las cosas a otro lugar.

Sacó lo necesario para desinfectar las heridas, además de una pomada para los moretones sin decir ninguna palabra. Percy sintió el ardiente liquido dando un gruñido, no pudo moverse de todos modos, no quería ser más problemático de lo que por sí mismo ya era.

—¿Lo hizo él?

—No... yo solo tropecé. — defendió a su novio, pero después de un breve silencio añadió. —E-él me ama.

El hombre pegó un suspiro bajó, moviendo su varita, sin recitar ningún hechizo ahora atrajo una botella con una poción.

—Bebe esto. Hará que el dolor se calme en un rato, pero Percival... esto... esto no son las marcas del amor — y Percy ya no supo que decir.

* * *

Después de la guerra, Ginny Weasley había tenido problemas para dormir muchas veces, era capaz de recordar vívidamente cómo se enfrentó contra Bellatrix antes de que su madre la matara, de ver el cadáver de Fred aun tirado junto a sus hermanos, incluso podía ver a Harry aparentemente muerto en los brazos de Hagrid, pero en los dos años posterior de la guerra, nunca había pensado en Percy... bueno, al menos en el último año.

No estaba segura de porque le preocupaba tanto, escuchó algo romperse en casa de su hermano, pero pudieron haber sido mil cosas, sin embargo, aún podía oír esa voz en su cabeza diciendo "Debiste quedarte". Claro, Percy era un bastardo que abandono a su familia _**dos veces**_, pero seguía siendo su hermano.

Tomó la almohada con firmeza y la pegó a su cara, removiéndose en la cama con desesperación, quería olvidar aquel sonido de algo estrellándose o el pequeño grito que pareció escuchar antes de volver al callejón Diagon.

Para ella seguía siendo extraño preocuparse por su hermano mayor, claro, durante la guerra a veces pensaba en él. Claro que estaba furiosa por la forma en que le había dicho las cosas a su padre, la manera en que se comportó con su madre e incluso se sintió traicionada, Percy era un bastardo que prefirió al ministerio de magia en lugar que su familia, pero estaban en medio de una guerra, siempre temía recibir noticias de que había muerto y estaba segura que sus demás hermanos pensaban lo mismo.

Fue la mirada aterrada de Percy la que no permitía que su sueño llegue, no era el mismo idiota que los abandonó hace ya varios años, parecía más delgado, sus ojos no tenían brillo, como si fuera de esas personas que simplemente existían sin vivir realmente.

—Pufff. —suspiró antes de salir de la cama. Era inútil tratar de dormir y eran casi las dos de la mañana como para despertar a alguien, después de todo sería preocupar a sus padres por algo que seguramente era nada.

Caminó por el pasillo de la madriguera en silencio, llegando a la cocina, Bill se mudó un año atrás con su esposa, mientras que Charlie seguía yendo y viniendo de los refugios de dragones, aunque en ese momento estaba en la madriguera, junto con George y Ron.

Preparó una taza de té, necesitaba algo caliente para relajarse, procuro usar un hechizo para silenciar la cocina y así no despertar a nadie.

—¿Qué haces despierta?

Ginny saltó con la tetera en la mano, aunque no derramo ninguna gota de agua caliente, dejó el trasto en la estufa antes de tocarse el pecho por su corazón acelerado.

—Joder, George, me asustaste. —se quejó.

Su hermano mayor le dio una sonrisa burlona, una que no era tan vivas como cuando Fred vivía. Todos habían resentido la muerte de su hermano, pero estaba segura que fue él quien más lo hizo, pasó toda su vida junto a Fred, eran inseparables... no podía imaginar lo que era perder a tu otra mitad, sin embargo, lo había hecho bien al lograr salir, al menos tanto como era posible.

—Bien, no me contestaste. —respondió ignorando el comentario.

—Es solo que no podía dormir.

—¿Pesadillas? Pensé que habías superado eso. — George quería pensar que al menos su hermana estaba a salvo de los demonios propios de la guerra, pero incluso él se despertaba gritando a veces.

—No. — murmuró. —es solo qué... — Ginny dudó terminar esa oración. No estaba segura de que tan prudente era mencionar a Percy, especialmente frente a George.

—¿Pasa algo malo? Vamos, habla. —exigió.

Si bien es cierto que de todos los hermanos mayores Fred y George parecían ser los menos "interesados", era difícil negar que se preocupaban verdaderamente por ella y George necesitaba saber si algo malo le estaba pasando a Ginny.

—¿Harry te hizo algo? ¡Por Merlín! Él sabe que no importa cuán elegido sea, si te pone un dedo encima o te lastima vamos a cortarle las pe...

—¡George! —interrumpió. —No es Harry... es, bueno...es Percy.

Su hermano pareció impactado cuando mencionó al otro. Había pasado un tiempo sin pensar en Percy, ¿cómo lo haría? El imbécil los abandonó cuando más lo necesitaban, otra vez.

Por un momento se tentó a cambiar de tema, pero no pudo.

—¿Qué pasa con él?

—Lo vi, hace dos días. Él... estaba en el callejón Diagon, no sé como llegue a su casa, todo era realmente confuso, pero... se veía extraño, tenía un moretón en el ojo y parecía más delgado, no sé.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un rato, ninguno sabía que decir. George mentiría si dijera que no estaba un poco (solo muy poco) preocupado por su hermano al igual que Ginny, pero su orgullo era más grande.

—Él se las puede arreglar solo. —fue su única respuesta antes de salir de la cocina.


End file.
